


DNA

by Princessisms13



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Clexa makes appearances, Comfort, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OC/Canon Relationship, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tension, Violence, grounders, past pregnancy, smut later on, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessisms13/pseuds/Princessisms13
Summary: “Well, you’re already making me feel better,” he croaks out before someone – not just someone, but Nova – appears at his bedside, and the frown is back on his face. His gaze is set on Nova now and it’s much easier to take in her features when they’re this close. While he did see her here in camp a few days earlier, it’s been a little over 3 years ever since they least spoke to one another. Slowly, he seems to process everything and with wide eyes he looks back at the little boy – apparently named Gus – with hair as unruly as his own and freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks.Just like him.He felt like he was going to vomit.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Welcome to my fanfic! I’d like to point out a few things! One, this fanfic is done in such a way that you will read from two different characters perspectives. The asterisks identify the change in voice. Two, aside from the prologue, the story takes place immediately after Mount Weather and Clarke’s decision to leave Camp Jaha/Arcadia. Three, I did use my OC in this story so, if you don’t like original characters don’t read on! Four, I will probably have flashbacks throughout the story regarding the relationship prior to the events in the present. Five, this is based off a roleplay plot I did with a friend about a year ago. Six, please be nice when commenting! That’s all for now! Enjoy!

It’s strange how quickly lives can change. It was inevitable, of course. It always happened, no matter how many times you wished it not to happen. 

But this isn’t the way Nova thought her life was going to change. Call her naive but, she thought all of this would have worked out. She thought she could run around the rules and live a life that wasn’t the same lackluster life that was Alpha Station. There was more and now, that was all gone. 

Quicker than any heartbeat -- all of her dreams were gone. Just like that. 

It all began when Nova found out she was pregnant. She swore she sat in the bathroom for an hour, staring at the test she had stolen from the med-bay after training. First, it was shock. Then, it was denial. And finally, it was acceptance. There was nothing Nova could do or say that could change the present. That was that. 

There was always the risk of being floated. There always was. Between sneaking around the different stations to see Bellamy and being entrusted with the information about his sister put her at risk of being floated but, now, she was carrying a liability -- a drain in resources for the Ark. If anyone found out about this, she’d be floated after the delivery of her baby. It’s just how it all worked. 

So, without letting Bellamy know for four months, Nova didn’t leave her stateroom. She stayed cooped up, ignoring Bellamy if he came to the door after guard training. She was terrified of getting him floated just as she was afraid of being floated herself. In the end, she prefered if it was only her that was punished. Bellamy deserved to live. It was that simple to her even when she could hear the hurt behind his voice. 

It broke Nova’s heart into a million pieces -- enough to make her finally tell him. After all, she did love him. He deserved to know. 

She rounded the corner, peaking around it to make sure the hallway was clear of any guards or people. It was past curfew, the circadian lights already turned off for the night. This was something she was used to but what was different struck her off guard. 

Aurora Blake and Octavia Blake were being escorted out of their home by Marcus Kane accompanied by two guards and the desolate “no’s” coming from the back of Bellamy’s throat were heart wrenching.

Now wasn’t the time to tell him but she went for it anyway. There may not be any other chances and Nova wasn’t one to risk anything. She couldn’t afford to anymore. 

When the guards were gone, Nova ran toward Bellamy, who was now sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. His sobs were deafening and while she tried so hard to cancel them out, she couldn’t. There is no such thing as saying the right thing at the wrong time. At that moment, everything was the wrong thing. 

“Bellamy...I’m sorry… I -- I saw everything, “ Nova whispered, gingerly crouching down to meet him at his level. Her nerves made her voice shake but, she silently wished he didn’t hear the trembling in her vocal cords. “I need to explain something.” 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Bellamy muttered, his eyes focusing on a fire alarm across the hall instead of on her. “This is your fault. You told them and they made up some bullshit about solar flares to give them a reason to ask for identification. This is your fault. You’re the only one who knew.” 

“What are you talking about? Bellamy, I didn’t tell anyone.” Nova paused for a moment, biting at her lower lip as she glanced down at her feet. She didn’t understand how Bellamy could blame her for something like this after everything. It hurt. It hurt more than an electric shock to the side. “I couldn’t have. Bellamy, just hear me out.” 

“No -- no, Nova. I don’t want to hear it.” Now Bellamy was whispering, shaking his head back and forth as he spoke. “I don’t ever want to see you again.” 

Nova fell backwards, sitting down in the middle of the hallway without any care in the galaxy. There was a pang in her chest, a crushing feeling -- like she was being suffocated. The words that came out of Bellamy’s mouth were heard loud and clear, louder than anything she had ever experienced. Although she didn’t want to hear them, she had no choice but to. 

Love. Love is about loving hard and then letting go, wasn’t it? 

“Okay,” Nova murmured, tears starting to flood her eyes. All she could do was accept it. There was no point in telling him she was pregnant. There was no sense in arguing with him. It was over. They were over. “Fine. Just -- just take care of yourself Bellamy.”

Pushing herself off the ground, Nova took one last glance at Bellamy Blake, believing that this would be the last time she would ever see him. 

But like everything, things change. That was inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

“Augustus! Come back here right now!” 

The med-bay was swamped after the fallout at Mount Weather. Between those people who sustained injuries from the drilling for bone marrow and those who were dehydrated, Nova had her hands full. Ark citizens just kept piling in, asking for fluids, bandages, and whatever else she could salvage from the wreck. It was clear to everyone that the young woman was stressed and with a three year old running rampant through makeshift hospital, nothing seemed to calm down – not even the thoughts of her son having a better life on the ground seemed to ease the unsteadiness and the doubts.

There were people who really needed medical attention and Nova wasn’t sure she could give that to them. She wasn’t even a doctor though, there was a time where she wanted to be but, plans change when surprises arrive. Now, all Nova needed to do was keep her son safe – that was her purpose. 

The brunette quickly wrapped a young woman’s wound with a thin piece of gauze, helping her up once she secured it with tape becoming quickly distracted by the small, dark haired boy running around the med bay checking on each patient. For once, Nova took a breath, smiling at the sight of her son helping others when all she could do was give them treatment and leave them for the next patient. At least Augustus could comfort them and give them the compassion they needed when she didn’t have the time to really care for her patients.

Nova was relieved but, that only lasted a few moments, just like everything on the Ground. In the matter of seconds, she spotted her son climbing on top of someone’s cot. He sat at the man’s feet, a wide smile on his features as he began to poke his side, his thick curls bouncing with excitement as he did. 

But when Nova realized who her son was waking up, she panicked, dropping everything she was carrying. Somehow, Augustus had found Bellamy Blake, a skeleton she would have liked to keep in the closest, within the chaotic mess and took a quick liking to him. 

“Hi!” Augustus poked at Bellamy’s side, an excited grin on his features. “I’m here to make sure you’re feeling better!” 

Nova rushed through the crowd, making her way through the maze of cots to reach her son. When she did, however, it seemed like it was too late. The damage was done and now, everything would be a further mess when all she wanted to do was take a long walk alone in the woods after the day she was having. 

“Gus, I told you. You can’t bother the patients. They’re trying to heal and sleep.” She addresses her son, holding out her hand to him. “Come on. I’ll let you play with the reflex hammer.”

****

In a matter of days, Bellamy has been tortured, bled, and beaten up all while having to stay awake while he tried to save everyone in Mount Weather. There was no time to rest, no breaks, and no food or water for days. He survived, exhausted, but he survived, and so did most of their people. That was their goal.   
They accomplished it, regardless of the price they paid.

He managed to drink some water on the walk back to their camp, tried to eat something too, but the mere smell of dried meat already made him nauseous. He’s still high on adrenaline as he walks, either picking up or slowing down his pace to catch up to people and check on them; to make sure they will be okay. 

The adrenaline doesn’t wear off until after he entered the camp. Every step forward is taking more effort. He had to keep walking and not look back, because if he did, Bellamy’s not quite if he would’ve gone after Clarke – the one person who shares his burden of Mount Weather. He comes to a halt eventually, his gaze unfocused as he stares ahead of him. He vaguely remembers someone grabbing his arm and leading the way through the camp towards the med bay.

Someone from the medical staff – Jackson, he believed – was rushing around with medical supplies before he took one look at Bellamy and guided him to one of the open beds. The moment his back hit the mattress, a sigh escaped Bellamy’s lips and he was out within seconds. 

He sleeps through the rest of the day and the entire night, and he doesn’t wake up until someone’s forcing him to. He winces at the poke in his side and a frown settles on his face before he opens his eyes. Instead of being greeted by someone in a white lab coat there’s a little boy in front of him, and Bellamy can’t stop the smile that’s starting to curl up his lips. 

“Well, you’re already making me feel better,” he manages to croak out before someone – not just someone, but Nova – appears at his bedside, and the frown is back on his face. His gaze is set on Nova now and it’s much easier to take in her features when they’re this close. While he did see her here in camp a few days earlier, it’s been a little over 3 years ever since they least spoke to one another. Slowly but surely he seems to process everything and with wide eyes he looks back at the little boy – apparently named Gus – with hair as unruly as his own and freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks.   
Just like him. Fuck.

“Shit, I–I just need to––” He can’t do this here. In a room filled with people who are trying to rest and heal, like Nova oh so kindly explained to her son. He’s half-halfheartedly pushing away the blankets, aware of the fact that the little boy is still perched on the foot of his bed. “I think I need some fresh air.”

****

Three years – at least that’s how long Nova thought it was. Three years since she had truly seen Bellamy. At one point in time, she would have given up being in Alpha Station to be with him, even if it was forbidden – she would have given up everything to be with him. Unfortunately, that sense of belonging and love wasn’t enough to withstand loss and the Ark’s strict policies. Nova still looked back on that day, 18, both excited and scared to share the news of her pregnancy with him and yet, despite all that excitement, all of it ended when she saw Aurora and Octavia Blake being escorted by the guard out of the familiar quarters. That’s when everything ended. Instead of telling him he was going to be a father, she walked away teary hided and a big secret stuck in the back of her mind. 

Never once did she think it was going to come back to haunt her. 

“I was just trying to make everyone feel better, Mommy!” Augustus pouts, carefully climbing off the cot as the stranger began to push away the thin, ratty blankets. “He said I was making him feel better.” 

“And I’m sure you were Gus but, I think you should let him rest.” Nova encourages, taking her son’s hand after ruffling his hair with a proud smile. It wasn’t Augustus’ fault – his motive was entirely innocent and he just didn’t know. Out of nowhere, she felt guilty, her lungs feeling as if they were going to implode on themselves. She felt like she was suffocating even with the fresh, Ground air filling the Ark’s metal interior. Bellamy never got the chance to see his son, hold him in his arms and see his first smiles – that was all her fault, something she could never take back no matter how many stars she wished on. 

And yet, she couldn’t say anything back to Bellamy. It was like she was stuck in quicksand, guilt swallowing her whole. He must hate her. He would have every right to. 

“Bellamy, wait.” Nova made sure to emphasize the word ‘wait’, her voice cracking under pressure. She wasn’t exactly sure what she wanted to say to him or how to begin to explain things but, it was better to do it sooner rather than later. It’d make living in Arkadia a hell of a lot easier – a burden would be completely lifted off her shoulders. “Let me come with you. I’ll just – I’ll take my break and we’ll talk about this. You deserve an explanation and if that’s all you want, I get it.”

***** 

Bellamy almost speaks up again to assure Gus that he indeed made him feel better, if only for a few moments. And the fact that he’s –– is he panicking? Yeah, definitely. The fact that he’s in panic has nothing to do with Gus. 

Okay, maybe it has everything to do with him. But it’s definitely not the boy’s fault. 

With some effort he manages to swing his legs off of the bed and he’s scooping forward to grab his shoes. He’s still wearing his clothes – or Lovejoy’s clothes really – and after that realization he wants nothing more than to wash up and change into some fresh clothes. Bellamy just finished tying his shoes when Nova speaks up again and he really has no idea why he stops all movements and waits; why he even listens to her. 

“–– I’ll wait outside,” is all he manages to say before pushing himself up from the cot, offering the boy a tiny nod before he leaves the med bay. His pace is fast as he walks through the hallways of Alpha Station to make his way outside. For a moment he considers leaving the camp; considers flight instead of fight, but he knows it’d be of no use. 

It won’t make him feel any better. He wasn’t sure if anything could make him feel better.

*******

For the first time in a while, Nova was at a loss of words. The last time something like that happened was for a completely different reason, however, not for something as emotional as this. She asked herself a few questions as she watched him leave the medical bay, lost in her own thoughts and in a tunnel of lost memories in which there was no escape from. All she could do was nod at Bellamy, silently signaling to him she’d follow him outside, only after a brief moment to formulate what she needed to say ignoring how her body felt as if it was caving in on her. 

There was a lot she needed to say. She needed to say she was sorry for hiding Augustus from him. She needed to explain all that happened on the day Octavia was arrested. It’s just the matter of saying all of it to Bellamy – the one man Nova thought deserved the galaxy. 

After telling Jackson she was taking a 30 minute break to get some fresh air, something she never thought she’d ever say, Nova promptly took her son’s hand and navigated her way out of the Ark and out into the open air. At least it was a warm, sunny day. Maybe that would make the blow a little easier on Bellamy – or herself. 

She eventually found Bellamy and walked toward him, stopping at his side in complete silence. Nova pushed Augustus forward, encouraging him to go play with the other children as she and Bellamy talked about “adult matters.” Luckily, the boy complied and was soon speeding off to play with his friends after kissing his mother on the cheek. 

“I guess I should just be straight out and say it.” Biting her lip, Nova’s, gaze focuses on the countless survivors help build their camp up from nothing rather than on Bellamy. It was easier that way. “His name is Augustus Blake Stone . He’s three years old, he’s your – our – son, and before you get mad at me, at least let me explain everything, Bellamy.”

***

Bellamy keeps staring ahead of him, quietly so, and only when Augustus kisses his mother’s cheek does Bellamy briefly turn to look at them. He watches as the boy runs off to play with the other kids, his eyebrows drawn together into a frown. Augustus Blake Stone. The name makes him shift on his feet, unable to look at Nova or give any other sign that he’s listening. It’s almost like he’s frozen on the spot, eyes glued on the group of kids.  
Augustus looked like him - unruly dark curls with dark eyes and freckles. He had Nova’s smile for sure, but everything else screamed he was surely a Blake.

He’s mad. He sure is. Though he’s not quite sure who he’s more angry with; himself or Nova. It’s his fault they lost contact, after all. Octavia was found by guards, his mom got floated, and blinded by grief and anger, Bellamy lashed out at Nova; blamed her for everything, because other than him and his mother, Nova was the only one who knew about Octavia. It must’ve been her fault..  
Except that it wasn’t.

It was just easy to put the blame on her. Someone to yell at and be angry with. In the end, it turned out that Commander Shumway suspected something, and the guy didn’t even bother denying it after Bellamy confronted him about it. Shumway had power, though, and there was no way to let him pay for what he had done. So Bellamy accepted the guy’s offer, took the gun to shoot the chancellor with and now he’s here. 

“I’m not–– I can’t be mad,” Bellamy mutters, voice only barely audible. He’s quiet for a few moments then, frown deepening as he thinks. Suddenly, he starts, “I was wrong. I–I thought you betrayed us. I blamed you for everything.”

****

Even staring off into the distance at the vividness of the mountains and feeling the light breeze of the Earth on her skin wasn’t enough to silence her thoughts. All Nova could focus on was that night, that dreadful, horrible night where Bellamy blamed her for something she never would do – even if her life was on the line. That was how much she loved him but looking back at that moment now, Nova couldn’t help but think he didn’t feel the same way.   
It was just too easy for Bellamy to put that weight on her shoulders. And it was a weight that was far too heavy to carry.

“Bellamy – I – I would have never betrayed you. You should have known that. You, of all people, should have trusted me.” She paused, processing his words for a moment before looking down at her tattered shoes. “But if that was an apology, I forgive you. After everything, I think I realize life is a little too short to hold grudges. Especially here.”

Nova took in a gulp of air, still refusing to look over at the man beside her. She wasn’t used to being with him, even after years of loving him. Standing there with him was like standing on the Ground for the first time – she never thought she’d get that chance. She never prepared for a reunion with Bellamy or even prepared for the idea of Augustus meeting his father in the way he did. Luckily, he was young and couldn’t put the pieces together but now, there was no way of keeping a secret from her son. She loved him (and Bellamy) far too much to keep it from them. 

“I wanted to tell you.” Finally pushing her pride and ego aside, Nova turns to face Bellamy, her features emitting both sincerity and regret. “I was going to tell you but then I saw your mother and sister being escorted out of your family’s quarters then everything was just one giant slippery slope. I didn’t tell you because I thought you hated me so I just hid it. I kept it from the Chancellor and the council. We were a part of two different stations, Bellamy. You know how that goes.” 

It was an easy answer. Bellamy would be floated immediately and nine months following, Nova would have been floated and their child would grow up in the system – and that wasn’t the life she wanted for any of them. She couldn’t imagine a world without Augustus just like she couldn’t think of a life where Bellamy Blake wasn’t in it.   
Even when it seemed like they would never meet again and when she wanted to hate him with every fiber of her being, she couldn’t shake the idea of him.

“So here I am, telling you three years later that we have a son and I have no idea what to do. I’m sorry.” 

I’m so sorry.


End file.
